Black Maid II: Hell is Paradise
by Hagen-Oase
Summary: The world has changed, and our friends have changed as well... Living as one of the most important rulers of hell Sarah and Ciel lived perfectly with their friends. However if this place is so perfect then whats so bad about, you must find out yourself, my dears In honor 6 years of Black Maid Anniversary (probably Past) I decied to do a squeal
1. Chapter 1

**Hagen: Its been a long ass time, and well after many anonymous asks and begs, I am finally doing this squeal and to any newcomers of this story, I recommed to go on my publish file and look up the first story, silly and Noob material its important.**

 **Ciel: Welcome back you Bloody Idiot!**

 **Hagen: Hey ciel! We got alot to catch up huh?**

 **Ciel: very much so... so Sebastion, do what you usually do.**

 **Sebastian: Mocha does not own any-**

 **Hagen: It's Hagen now Sebastian...**

 **Sebastian: very well *sighs* Hagen does not own any Black Butler characters, any character other characters are originally hears so be sure to ask before taking.**

 **Hagen: thank you Sebastian, that brings back memories**

 **Sebastion: it sure does, My Lady**

Black Maid: Hell is Paradise

Chapter 1: Years Later

Enter the marble doorway of an unknown domain, she scowled as she stormed through the halls, a folder bursting with documents. Spilling as she slammed her heel into the entrance of the office. There sitting within their chair was a young girl fourteen of age, yet do not be deceive by appearances. She's known to actually wreck hell on those who oppose her, "Clarify to me, about my sudden position being lowered rank among the weaker fiends! Last I check I was in general command of Satan's Army of the Damned!" She screeched. Her green eyes embed a light of hatred that daggered at the young lassie.

"Aliya Snafe, its nice to see you too," went the girl as she pushed her glasses in place, "however I do suggest you knock before entering my office."

"TO HELL WITH YOUR OFFICE! EXPLAIN ABOUT ME LOOSING MY POSITION IN THE ARMY!" Screamed the woman. The girl in front of her stared at her blankly bored, leaning delicately on her knuckle as she awaited the woman before to calm down... just a bit. "Ahem" she cleared her throat as she folded her hands neatly and stared dead center, making the woman flinched, "Aliya, after massive amounts of complains and witness of my father's generals and soldiers, it came to my attention that you have been lacking on duty. As well as frolicking with some enemies of my father," she snaps her fingers and the woman was entwined with thorns, soon two men both coated with heavy armor stood beside her.

The girl rose from her chair and walked around seductively, gently brushing the tips of her fingers on the ebony desk. She then half-sat on the top and looked at her unamused, "Aliya Snafe, ex-general of the Army Liam Damned, with the power of Satan and me, I, Sarah Phantomhive declare you an enemy of the Council of Darkness, and hereby sentence you for eternal damnation of Tantalus Lament, until deem suitable to work as a lower demon or until you perish."

The woman screeched, baring her fangs at her as her eyes glowed with hatred and vengeance, "I WILL DESTROY YOU, PHANTOMHIVE! I SWEAR IT!" Sarah watched as the woman was dragged away as the two guards carried her off, allowing her screeching voice and raging words echoed through her Wing. "I better get a vacation from this," she sighed as she took off her glasses and massage her temples.

Sarah Phantomhive, a once male powerful demon who had fallen in love with her meal in the 19th century. Now rests as one of the seated members of the Council of Darkness and head Mistress of the Eastern Wing of Hell's Castle, Septhis. Her mate, a human once, is now one of the respected leaders of tactical generals in the Liam Army of the Damned, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Mistress, Lady Ellen has requested to speak to you in the meeting room," went a familiar red haired female. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute, I must clean up this mess, and Mey-rin please notify my husband of a new prisoner to be chained in the river within the borderline of the Fifth and Third District."

"Of Course Mistress, right away, yes!" She smiled before exiting out of her office, picking up the scattered papers. Placing the gluttonous folder into her desk as she locked it up. Exiting out into her obsidian floors, where she walked away feeling the eyes of the soldiers and Scholars who hungrily eyed her form. Which she ignored, as she passed into the next door which led to the meeting room. There seated in waiting a blond, delicate woman who smiled sinfully at her, "hello Sarah, its so nice to see you."

"Lady Ophious-"

"Come now darling, call me Ellen, I simply insist," she went as she rose from her seat, the ravenette just stared at her borely as usual. "What do you wish to discuss, and make it quick I expect the answer to be reasonable unlike last time," she went. The woman frowned as her eye flashed gold a bit before calming down, "I still wish to discuss that-"

"Then I take my leave," she turning her heel.

"You can't just think about it, honestly Sarah, we're demons, we do this all the time, and as of late it is important to bare-"

"I shall remain by what I said, and that is it, I will not be taking another, and that's final," she growled. Her maroon eyes flashed demonically red sending the woman to yield, "I'm just saying, the middle and upper demons talk, this is important after all," went Ellen. Sarah let out a huff, "it will always be no," and with that left without saying another word.

Sarah had enough of this farce and currently was tired of the topic being brought up. She still can't believe her father even allowed this to begin with! Yet again, they're all demons, they are meant to do the sinful and sickening things humans normally wouldn't do. Seeing the familiar red-head she nod to the woman who smiled and began walking beside her, "cancel any plans I have today, I just wish to go home." Leaving the castle she went aboard the Styx's boat who bowed before her, Mey-rin giving him a few coins, and off they went through the river that sang the torment of souls. None interested her, but her mind was elsewhere, looking back...

She stood before the mirror, looking at the pale grey dress, blue dead roses held in her bouquet, her raven hair waved down like a river, and shined pleasantly in the light. "Dear sins Sister, you are beautiful," went Cain as he smiled down at her. Same went for Nero who was smiling as well, "hard to believe you would ever be bonded, let alone in a wedding dress" snickered the brothers, making her roll her maroon eyes at them. "I wouldn't be talking you two, unless you wish to join my maidens at the alter?" This silent them before leaving her to her thoughts. She let out a smooth chuckle as she placed her roses down, listening as the voices of her guest down below talk. Within the window of her chamber, she could see her future husband talking among her friends and parents. Ciel Phantomhive, a hybrid demon yet one of the most divine creatures to ever enter her life. A contract that she does not regret making, a reason to smile and cherish. He was finally hers as she was finally his...

Hard to believe they were once just Master and Butler... Then again its been so long ago, and after a good planning and waiting decided to marry on the day... Adrian left them. Her heart clenches painfully in memory of the incubus. His sacrificed did not go in vain, and his death had been honored, by blood and by memory. "Lady Sarah," she turned to face a familiar strawberry-blonde male who smiled sweetly at her. "Finni, have you come to visit me?" She asked as he approached her and gifted Sarah with an embrace. "No, I actually came to get you, its time now," he said with a smile. However his eyes spoke more of his truths; Finni had fallen deep in love with her and as days went on his love for her grew, in the end though, he had not capture her heart. This wounded her in ways, but she could not deny it, she loved her mate more. Walking across the wooden floors of her chamber, she brought the blond into her arms, "I am so sorry Finni, I had not expect your heart be so etched on me," she pulled away and caressed his face, "but I had fallen too, and both of us knows that neither of us could have been happy." She plainly admit, which brought the strawberry-blond to nod, "this is why I agreed to this…" he leaned into her hand, "so that I can finally let you go, and move on," and no better way to let her go, is by giving her away to the very boy who she protected for so long.

"Alright Finni," she went as she took hold of her forearm, "let us go…"

"Mistress! We have arrived," she snapped out of daze and cast her eyes up to she her mansion, "yes, thank you Mey-rin, I'll see myself in, go tell the others to relax and enjoy dinner early." She walked up the marble stairs as she forced open the darken door and enter her home. Filled with lavish furniture, and handed her luggage to one of the demon servants who worked here, "is my husband home?" she asked.

"Yes Mistress, he awaits you in the study," said one.

She nods approvingly and walks up to scout out for her husband, passing the exquisite halls and paintings that brought nostalgia in her chest. Passing rooms that brought familiarity in her even more before she comes upon another door, the most simplest door, yet important one…

"Are you coming in or do I make you?" she smirks as she turns her to face familiar mismatch eyes, one pure blue and the other silver with a faint lavender symbol that bore her mark, "no need for such hostility, my love, I am aware of the stress we both been through am I not correct?" asking as her mate approached her gracefully stroking her porcelain skin before bring his lips to meet hers. "Yes, I am aware, shall we unwind then?"

"Do please, Ciel," she smiles as he takes her hand and guides her through their manor.

 **Sebastian: alot has happen sincr we've been gone, you surely improved, my lady**

 **Hagen: Yeah alot has changed, and I've been more mellowed... Doesn't mean I ain't as hyper anymore!**

 **Ciel: Oh god no, go back being mellowed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hagen: Hey guys sorry for being gone, had to make space in my phone for this, also I've been obsessing over some new fandoms such as Undertale and SCP Foundation. By the way keep an eye out for a new Story about my new favorite crow man ;3c**

 **Sebastian: am I not enough for you?**

 **Hagen: back then maybe, but I'm a polyist dude, I can welcome many into my heart as I want to.**

 **Ciel: whose this new crow guy you talking about?**

 **SCP-049:** ** _Greetings_**

 **Everyone beside Hagen: HOLY FUCK!?**

…...

Sarah sat quietly as her mate now rested easy beside her naked form, stroking his beautiful slated-blue locks from his ivory doll face. Drinking in his features as if it were the last, never growing tired of his presence beside her. She grew to love and adore him so much, to the point she would not welcome another into her bed. "Awake too early, my dear?" she paused as her beloved opened his beautiful eyes to meet her own. "Yes," she replied, "but mostly to adore you sleep, my beautiful prince," kissing his delicate lips as she seated herself up beside him. Ciel did the same as he looked over to the window that showed their home landscape… "the entire house saw us, didn't they" he went feeling his ivory cheeks boldly turn red with embarrassment. Despite being a demon, he still was not use to the nonchalant customs her people held.

"I'm sure they didn't mind the show~" she purred out.

*later*

"SARAH PHANTOMHIVE! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! WHERE ARE MY GRANDKIDS!?" her mother pouts as the two demons flushed furiously. "Mother, can we discuss this at a time WITHOUT the members of the court here?" she went as all the council members turned to face the demoness. "Still though! You have not bare any demonlings?! And its been a thousands years since you first got married," she went.

"Again mother, I am not an ordinary female demon, my womb has yet to develop to my form, I'm barely growing these!" she pointed to her breast which indeed had increased then their usual size. "True, but it is important that you bare at least two or more offspring's, especially you're the oldest and is to rule over our realm," her mother did make a fair point. She was the oldest and the most powerful demon in Hell, yet her female form has yet to customize to her body, sadly though the idea of children in mind has plagued her. "I simply suggest she fines another mate," she snapped her attention to the familiar female blond across the way, " her mate was once a child, its only natural for his seed not to be strong enough to bare her children-"

"SILENCE!" she growled slamming her fist to the table, "You are not to disrespect my husband in anyway shape or form! And again let this be clear, I am not taking another lover and that is final!" her mother just smirked as the female blond had now been silenced. None of the council members have spoken a word to their future Queen, and decided to stay silent than go against her. "Good, now we will continue our discussion about the shortages of space down here another time, as of now we will focus our attention to the entrance to earth, until then you are all dismissed."

*hour later*

She stomped her way through the halls with her mother by her side, "every day I feel more proud of you and Ciel, to think our future King and Queen will become powerful and acknowledged our strengths," went her mother. Sarah just smiled as she approached the door to her office, "you say it as if you had doubted me mother, I assure you; you and father shall know our kingdom will be in good hands," she went. Seating herself down as she slap the folder of paperwork onto her desk, "Which reminds me, have you and Ciel eaten anything dear?" she asked, "not saying I have, but me and Ciel are expected to go up on the surface and seek out contracts soon," she smiled as her mother nods at her. Lilith has truly become very proud of Sarah, seeing how her strong daughter has become the most powerful and sought out throughout all of hell. However she has become very worried at the idea of people pressuring her to seek another mate for her, though she would understand why. She is an older demon who has not have her first litter, many are seeking to breed her child since she is fertile and healthy. She'll probably produce powerful offspring…

"Everything all right?" Sarah asked as her mother once again returned to smiling, "all is well! I shall be taking my leave, be sure to use that sex manual Cain gave you," she laughed as her daughter face burst with red as she exit the office with a little flight to her step. Ciel who had been silent between the ordeal has played a smirk on his lips as he watched his mate slowly recuperate herself. "Do not say a word," she went while Ciel found himself chuckling at his flustering wife, "no need to be snappy, but I might consider that manual afterwards."

"Oi! Finni, where do we put these mandrakes at?" asked a lower demon.

"Put them beside the narcissus's and be sure to be gentle when uprooting-" a scream can be heard causing the strawberry blond to sigh, "Someone get them! Give them sap and replant them!" he ordered as he watched the demonlings who scuttled to retrieved the crying mandrakes. His mind fumbled and tried to rearranged itself once more, feeling himself believe to be watching over children than demons. "Yo Finni!" he turned to see a familiar friend of his, "hey Baldroy, you need something?" he asked as he dusted his palms off, "I'm going down to the third district later for more tainted souls, I was wondering if you wish to join me on it?" the chef beamed which is very rare to see at the bottom of Hell, "sadly I gotta say no, I have a shipment of daffodils later from the surface," he felt bad for declining, but he wanted to keep busy as much as possible considering of- "Sorry Finni, but the Mistress knew you would declined so she ordered me to retrieve you," Ah Sarah, always worried for the strawberry blonde themselves, Finni now knew he couldn't go against the lady of the house, "very well," he then turn his attention to his trusting companion, "Onna!"

The snow head female turned from her work as she looked back to him with innocent sky eyes and a gleaming smile, "Yes sir?"

"I am going to the third district with Baldroy, I will need you to keep your sights when the shipment arrives, once it comes be sure to quickly plant them beside the spider Lilies," he ordered watching those beautiful gems glow with eagerness, "of course sir! Right away!" with a satisfied smile Finni left with Baldroy leaving the snow head demon to pin after him, "for Satan sake Onna! Just court him already!" she jolted with her cheeks ripen with blood and forced out a growl to her friend beside her, "shush Aoi! He'll hear you!" she hissed earning a grin from her friend, "seriously, it's so obvious that it's painful to watch! Just summon that foxiness and court him!" Aoi went as she leaned on her friend's shoulder. "Aoi, I don't know, I'm a plain Jane compare to the mistress…" She wasn't a fool to see the affection Finni held for the mistress. Even gave her away at the Mistress and Master's wedding, she doesn't deny it either, her mistress was powerful, wise, beautiful, and held almost all of citizens of hell at the tip of her fingers. Who is she to follow up that? "you're afraid of him rejecting you, I mean I understand its very rare for a demon to show love, but we're young and he's practically older than you, and a hybrid any demoness shall fall for those blue eyes of his," she purred out. Onna sighed at this knowing that her friend speaks the truth, but she didn't care if he was a hybrid, she didn't fall for him just for that, she adored him because of the rarity of his kindness he showed to them and the large amount of patience he held to her and the others.

"How about this, I'll confess to my item of affection if you do," went Aoi as Onna looked to her and nods, "deal!"

"Word spreads around of a certain white beauty gardener falling victim of Eros's arrow for a senior gardener," smirked Mey-rin earning a look from Sarah as she cast her gaze down to the working gardeners. Sure enough their stood a red head demoness and a white headed demoness, "I am aware of it, to be honest I find it adorable, plus me and my husband has placed a bet on whether or not Finni confesses first or she does," smiling down at the female who had been loyal to her friend. "Do you see her as your own m'lady?" Mey-rin ask as she handed the next pile of paperwork to her, "yes, she's very talented and has an ability very rare here, however not a lot of confidence in herself. So me and my husband have come to agreements of adopting her soon once we return from the surface," she went as she finished her work. "That is wonderful news! The young lass will surely be surprised!" cheered Mey-rin; Sarah smiled down at the young girl watching her demonling send commands to other demons. ' _Finni surely knows how to pick them_ ,' smiling at the thought of the strawberry blond on asking her charge to a marking.

…...

 **Hagen: And end of chapter 2! How's that?**

 **Sebastian: surprisingly well, however too much detail on most of the sentences.**

 **Hagen: Its over my damn phone, I can't tell!**

 **Ciel: still though its been a long while**

 **Sarah: I'm adopting?**

 **SCP-049:** ** _child what am I doing here again?_**

 **Hagen: Oops sorry Doctor! I'll send you back *opens portal* I'll be back!**

 **Alois: WHERE SHE LEARNED THAT!?**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"*Hagen falls on floor with Plague Doctor* /strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hagen: Nope! Nevermind, Mr. Crow will be staying here for a while/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ciel: wait what?/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Scp-049: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm truly surprised by the outcome myself, however I do understand why she did it./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sebastian: And what may that be exactly *glares at Scp-049*/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Scp-049: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It appears to be SCP-682's breeding season/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sarah: *sighs* Hagen does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters OR SCP's unless it is her own./strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"*Ink and Error drop in*/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ink: whoops wrong timeline! /strong/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in; margin-left: .5in; margin-right: 0in;"  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0in; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hagen: DAMN IT I SWEAR I CLOSED THAT DOOR!/strong/p  
/div  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Onna sat upon the sill of the window, listening as people below ate joyfully the souls of infused food. Creation of Sarah Phantomhive, who's Husband missed the taste of sweets./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Onna, what's a matter?" asked Melvin, he was one of the gardeners in her crew, "just thinking…" she muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""about?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How to court my Senior," her pearly cheek turned red like rubies and her eyes flutter dreamily as her thoughts were plagued with the imagine of her Senior. "Wow, Onna… I didn't think you had a thing for hybrid's, let alone someone older than us," went Melvin as he sat beside her trying to shake her out of the dream. "How can I not when he's so wonderful, I know its forbidden and we hardly ever feel this way, but I just wish to mark him mine," she went. Melvin chuckled a bit as he leaned against the window, "well eventually you will."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope so, Aoi will also announced to her court of her affections, but I highly doubt she'll want it," she went moping. Melvin burst into laughter as the female puffed her cheeks as if a child; also was laughing over his sister's actions. "Leave it to her, she will, and most likely fail, but its something," he said as he rose from the sill, "anyway you must go eat something, tomorrow we must need our energy to open our door way to the surface." Onna simply nod to this as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, a small smile appeared as she face the red-head male. "I'll eat later, I must do one thing for Lady Sarah," she said, rising and quickly walking away; earlier that very day her mistress had summoned her to the main office within the south-side of mansion. She had been very nervous about this, but she can never deny the mistress of the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSarah sat beside her mate as they waited for the young demonling to arrive, "you sure about this? I mean we can do this when we come back, what will she do when we're gone?" asked Ciel while his beloved gently kiss his lips, "I have actually a plan for that, and I also came across something else as well," she smirked while she brought a document to his attention, easily scanning through the description before a smirk came to his own lips. "I see now… I suppose this could help her with that other side of her, plus I believe we can stop by em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"him/em on the way out, I'm sure he can lend a helping hand," she smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Knowing em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"HIM /emhe'll want a price-""My lord, My Lady?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Speak of the devil./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You summoned me?" she asked timidly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Onna, please have a seat, we have much to discuss," smiled Sarah as she looked into those blue eyes of the snow demon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Oi! Finni," went Baldroy causing the blond to face his old time friend, "you've been busy as of late, huh?" he gestured to the hickey on his nape. "Aw come on Baldroy, it's nothing… just the usual demoness's groping me," he said. Since their arrive within the society of hell, things didn't exactly got easier for him, with Baldroy and Mey-rin being mates that left him alone single and a target to many male and female demons here. One particularspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstalks him to the point it was frustrating, though the flame of his love for his mistress weaken over time, it was still there, and no one truly caught his attention, especially since he was still not use to such clad women and men./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You really need to find someone soon Finni, it's not gonna stop any time soon," he said as they turned through the market place, the screams of the torments had drown the air with cool breeze caressing both male's face, "no one seem to interest me Baldroy, plus everyone here is just so… well… Nude…" he blushed as another female demon blew a kiss at him from the Lust house. "So you want someone more…um prune?" chuckled the chef as the blond face flushed with embarrassment, "good luck with that Finni, this is hell a place of sins, home to demons, and the prison for the damn, no one down here is innocent let alone prune."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Y-you mean-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hush Aoi! No one else knows yet, but you please keep this between us," went Onna as she sat on her silken sheets and new bed, "but-but this is unbelieveable, you! A young demonling, chosen to be the adopted child of Lord and Lady Phantomhive! The future King and Queen of hell! How can I not flip out!" Onna shifted a bit nervously as that thought processed in, she didn't know how to react well to it. "Wait, aren't you going with them to the surface for your contracts?" she flinched at that as she recalled her mistress tell her of their plan, "I guess so… that would also mean-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You wouldn't confess to your promised one…" Aoi sulk at the thought of her companion seeing those eyes dull like the charcoals after a flame, losing the precious light from her. It was what made Onna different from everyone else, "I'm sure things will get better… I think?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door then slams open and the two females jumped at the sound, "Lady Onna, you're supposed to be dressed!" went Mey-rin as she closed the door, "Aoi, hand me one of those dresses from the closet, Onna come take a seat at the vanity, we don't have a lot of time, we need to impress the Council men and Generals at the gala, now make haste!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Onna felt so overwhelmed of this thought, being in front of so many people and so much going all at once, she feels like she'll die in stressed bared on her shoulders, "that seems good," Onna looked up at the vanity before her face erupted with red, "THAT BARELY COVERS ANYTHING!" she snapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mey-rin chuckled at her new mistress reaction and then tossed the dress aside, "I know silly, I wouldn't force you to wear something so scandalous, plus my mistress had actually created a different gown for you," with that said she easily pulled out a case from beneath the bed and opened it to her sights, "i-is that even legal to wear down here," she went as Mey-rin brought the gown before her, with a nod from the maid, she quickly dressed her with the gown that soothed out her curves and caressed her skin, It barely felt like she wore anything. She then had her hair tied to the back , 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I hope I don't mess up, this is going too fast!/em' she thought while she looked pass the mirror and towards her friend who was smiling with glee./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCiel and Sarah remained side by side while the ballroom began to file with many important figures of Council within the empire. "You sure we should do this?" asked her husband while she gave a devilish smirk towards her beloved, "I can assure you, my love, she is perfect," Ciel smiled back at the thought considering tonight they will announced Onna as their child, surely will surprised then court since none can believe Ciel can fertile her womb, but part of it was her fault since her transformation had required many changes throughout her body, but she didn't think it would take so long to actually complete it; "Sarah my darling!" her attention drew towards her mother who had been smiling gleefully than before; she had found out about Sarah's and Ciel's adoption, and was quite thrilled at the idea, especially since she was fond of the young demonling. "Oh where are the lass? I wish to see her," she asked making Sarah chuckle at her mother's antics, "she is getting ready, I prepared a very special gown of my design, so I do hope Mey-rin has it prepared for her," she smiled. Sarah felt her heart actually feel happier at the thought of Onna; "oh, I just can't wait! Though I also heard you'll be taking her to the surface as well, are you sure about this since she still is a newborn herself," Sarah pondered on the idea as well, however Onna had been around quite some time and had not actually reformed to her mid-term transformation. "I can indeed confirm that we are taking her to the surface," went Ciel as he held a bit of pride within his devious smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanOnna awaited behind the satin curtain that separated her from the Nobles and Nobleness of Hell that had filled the ballroom of her master and mistress's palace wing. "Onna!" she turned to face Mey-rin who had pulled the frail demoness from the curtain and began smoothing her gown out. "You must be diligent and not be seen of wavering eyes!" whispered the maid as her husband walked behind her and smiled at the young lass, "I-I'm not so sure about this, are you sure Lord and Lady Phantomhive have not made an mistake on this, I mean I'm sure there are other-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do not doubt your parents dear, they solely chosen you as their heir and child," went Mey-rin who simply smiled at the young demonling. Onna felt her inside drop as she reminded that this was indeed real and soon she will be introduced to almost all of nobility and royalty of Hell's high class. "Almost time!" whispered Finni as he approached the three causing the young female to flush at the sight of the strawberry blond hybrid. "Okay!" Mey-rin then had her face the curtain and began tapping under her chin to signal her to hold her head high, "back straight and keep a calm and confident posture," Onna felt her nerves go haywire and she felt her mind ready to explode./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can do it Ms. Onna," she turned to face her superior and the attention of her affection… His confident smile and gleaming eyes that held nothing, but hope in them for her…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I-I… I can do this!/em' she thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ladies and Gentlemen; Whores and Sluts!" smiled Cain making Sarah to frown at the introduction, "As everyone has heard the rumors of Lord and Lady Phantomhive adopting which is why we are all gathered here today in the time of our beautiful palace. I like to turn this announcement to our Lord Phantomhive," Ciel approached forward towards the grand staircase that stood before everyone who eagerly awaited his answer. "Thank you Cain, and yes I've become aware of the rumors that had been spreading for the past two days," Sarah clenched slightly as she noticed how the crowd become a bit anxious, "I can now tell you that these rumors are true… Today we are not just showing you our adoptive child, but the ceremony of blood-bond," he went earning a loud uproar before being silenced by Sarah's staff slamming against the black marbled floor. "I also understand not many of you wound agree, however, this is hell… I honestly would go without your options here, but it seems more suitable to prove our point…" he went before turning his attention above the satin curtain that covered the top of the stairs. "So without a further ado… I introduce you all… to Onna Phantomhive," he went as the curtains then opened to reveal a fragile creature that stood before everyone with her head held high. The young demonling then began her descend down the stairs with grace as her gem-like eyes glowed with nothing, but confidence and curiousness, her pure snow locks softly bouncing over her bare shoulders as she approach towards Ciel who held his hand out to his adopted child./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She then slipped her pale hand into his gloved ones and began descend the rest of the stairs with him, Sarah held her breath as she watched her husband and child approach her both stunning the crowd who had been awestruck of the beauty this demoness held. Soon the girl stood beside the female demon who then bowed before her, "Mother," she went as if casting a spell upon the ballroom. Everyone who had been stilled with both envy and question had now erupted with applauds and pure excitement as the young demonling stood before her with a gentle smile that had not been corrupted by the sins in their hellish realm./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanOnna stood beside herself as the crowd grew eager to approach her and the Rulers of Hell, who were guiding the demons to the following room where they were to do the blood-bond before them. "You did wonderful Onna," went Sarah as she gently soothed away her worries, "th-thank you, m'lady" she went before Sarah gave a soft chuckle, "soon you'll be calling me mother, best get adjusted my dear," she went as she took her hand and began walking into the other room, "Finni, Mey-rin, Baldroy, please set the alter for the ceremony," went Sarah as the three servants saluted their mistress. Onna looked over to her mistress who held a smile of content within her features before turning her attention towards her, "it'll be quick my dear, just be a bit patient," she went as they continued to walk through the crowd and onto the stage where Ciel stood waiting for them, "we'll begin shortly," went Satan as he grinned down before them, "Oh! I can't wait! I'm sure you'll fit right in among the royal family dear," went Lilith as the snow demonling smile at her Queen, 'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I hope it'll go okay/em,' she thought as the ceremony showed signs of beginning. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong_/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHagen: That took flipp'in forever! I actually had somewhere to go with this then all of a sudden- BAM! Writers block! UGH! I hated it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSebastian: do you even know where exactly we're going with this Ms. Hagen/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHagen: No not really/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSCP-049: /strongemstrongHave you attempt on making notes on this, though I admit it is intriguing, however, it seems a bit sloppy./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHagen:... AW SH*T/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSCP-049: emI rest my case/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSebastian: I must say you are not part of this/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCiel: Sebastian? Are you threaten by this man?br /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSebastian: Not exactly master, however, I believe the right term would be... unwanted./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSCP-049:em.../em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHagen: DON'T START SH*T NOW! He's only here until SCP-682 calms down!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongInk: what's that exactly?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHagen: oh f*ck I forgot you're here!/strong/p 


End file.
